


Opposites Attract

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Guess the characters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Contest 2013". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written April/May 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

I can't help staring across the room, to where you are. Usually, you are hidden away, because people habitually flinch when they see you.

But not today. Today you sit proudly out in the open, daring everyone to take exception to your presence. You are beautiful. I wish we could be closer.

People talk to me, and I provide them with what they ask. Most of the time, anyway.

They never talk to you. They only talk about you, incessantly so. Some openly declare that they hate you, yet there are many days they can't live without you. Especially when they can't come to me and you're the only avenue left to them.

Neelix thinks we're enemies, but I believe we could be friends. Given the chance, we might complement each other, bring out 'the best of both worlds', so to speak.

So I watch, and I wait. Maybe someday someone will end my silent vigil and bring us together, and then it will be unlike anything anyone ever expected.

You all just wait until you get a taste of it.

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Replicator and leola root \==-_

_I know, I know, this one was difficult. *evil grin* In fact, apparently it was the most difficult one in the whole contest. So did you get it right? I'd love to know, so please leave a note!_  
_The next one will be easier again... just a little... ;-)_


End file.
